


Two Pilots and a Storm Trooper

by DestielDestiny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielDestiny/pseuds/DestielDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as four times Poe kept his mouth shut and one time he was really glad he didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coma

Poe had been waiting for Finn to wake up for weeks. It wasn't the ex-Stormtrooper’s fault that he'd sustained some pretty wicked injuries. He had, after all, probably saved a ton of people in the process.  
Now, Poe Dameron was not a patient man. He was used to being in the middle of something that would, more likely than not, get him killed. That wasn't his fault, either. Poe lived for the adrenaline, the constant motion. The mundaneness of sitting there and waiting for Finn to awaken was almost too much, but at the same time, he couldn't stand to leave his side.  
Finn hadn’t shown much sign of improvement since he was admitted into the medic bay. Poe had hoped that there’d be something there to keep his faith in his friend alive.  
“You can’t keep sitting here and waiting. It’ll drive you nuts, Poe,” Rey said one day as she walked into the small room. “You’ve got to get out and do something.”  
“What do you want me to do?” He asked genuinely. Maybe that was exactly what Poe needed: somebody to sit there, or stand over him or whatever, and boss him around.  
Rey shrugged. “Go talk to Leia. She seems to be smart about this kind of thing.”  
An hour later, he was back in the room, but this time it wasn’t to wait around.  
“I’ve gotta go, Finn,” Poe said, rubbing his neck. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to leave you here all alone, but I don’t have a choice. I guess they give you what you ask for out here, huh? I asked for something to do, she sent me looking for Kylo Ren. At least you’ll be here with Rey, so I’m not leaving you completely alone. I mean, I know I’ll probably be back before you’re awake, but I don’t know if I want you to be awake before I’m back or not. I could be gone for a while, buddy. I was hoping for something around here, but…”  
He paused for a minute and just listened to Finn’s breathing. A million things he could say were rushing through his head.  
“I’m really going to miss you, Finn. I don’t want to leave you here, really. I don’t want you to think I don’t care, Finn. I hope when you wake up you’ll understand that the only reason I had to leave was because—“  
Poe stopped himself. He almost told Finn he was leaving because he loved him. If he said that, then there’d be no turning back. Except, Finn was asleep and probably couldn’t hear him anyway. And the odds were getting slimmer by the day that he’d ever actually kick the coma.  
But still, Poe couldn’t say it out loud. If he said it out loud, it would become real. He didn’t quite know if he wanted it to be real yet. He liked his love of Finn right there in his own head, something that only he knew.  
“Because I have work to do.”  
Poe reached down and brushed Finn’s hair out of his peaceful looking face and then turned to leave.  
“I have so much work to do.” 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rey rushed in soon after Poe left, buzzing with excitement. “Oh, Finn! You’d be so happy for me! I’ve been sent on a mission for the Resistance! I get to be a Resistance pilot, Finn.”  
She looked at him, as though waiting for a reply she knew wouldn’t come.  
“I get to travel with Poe. He’s not happy about leaving you, but I think it’s good for him. It’s better than just rotting away, waiting for you. But don’t worry,” she said with a wink, “I’ll bring him back safe for you.”  
She brushed against the man’s hand gently, an attempt to comfort both of them. “I promise he’ll be safe, Finn.” 

-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months before either of them was heard from again by the resistance. Finn had yet to stir from his slumber when there was static-y contact with the pilots.  
“General,” Poe said, the comms unit crackling to life with the bustle of base.  
“Poe, I trust you’re still alive.” Leia replied curtly.  
Poe muffled a snort against his jacket. Granted, it wasn’t the jacket he used to wear; no, that found its place on Finn’s toned, muscular body. This was a new jacket, a new status amongst the other pilots. “Clearly, ma’am.”  
“Have you successfully tracked down Kylo Ren?”  
“We’re following some leads. But may I make a request?” Poe asked.  
“You can,” Leia allowed, “but I can deny it.”  
“I know, I just…” Poe shifted slightly in the X-wing. “If this doesn’t get us anywhere, General, I’d like to ask that we return to base.”  
There was silence. Poe almost though he’d asked too much, but he cast that out of his head. The silence seemed too quiet, too complete, too widespread to be caused by one simple request.  
“General?” He said. He waited for a response until it became clear he wasn’t going to get one. He had almost disconnected the line until Leia spoke again.  
“I have business I must rush off to as of now, but if you find nothing, then go ahead and return. I’m sure there will be plenty of people who will be happy to have you back.”  
The line disconnected and he was left in the enveloping silence once more. 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

“Why didn’t you tell him?” One of the pilots asked.  
“It would only distract him,” Leia responded. “If I told Poe, then he’d want to come home right away, and we can’t have that. We need him to finish this out.”  
“What about Rey?”  
“Rey would tell Poe. She wouldn’t be able to resist. And while she may not be distracted by it, she would distract everyone else.”  
“But ma’am—“  
“We will not be telling Poe Dameron or anyone else.”  
“Respectfully, but don’t you think they’ll figure it out?”  
“Not if you don’t tell them.”  
“Admittedly—“  
“Nobody outside of base is to know that Finn woke up, is that understood?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”


	2. Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is confused as to exactly why people think his jacket is funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this. It's my first attempt at a StormPilot fic.

“Nice jacket, Finn!” One of the pilots that was standing in the hallway shouted.   
Finn looked down, startled. He’d forgotten he was wearing Poe’s jacket. “Is that supposed to be a jibe?”   
The pilots snickered.  
“We’ve got nothing against your relationship.” One of them said. Finn recognized a few of them as friends of Poe and people that hung around General Organa.   
“Our relationship?” Finn didn’t quite understand. Sure, he and Poe were friends. Sure, he wore his friend’s jacket. Poe had told him it suited him, and Finn believed it. But it was just a jacket. There wasn’t any magical powers or anything that made it seem like there was anything else going on more than there was. Besides, Finn hadn’t seen Poe since before he almost died, which was nearly seven months before.   
“Yeah. Didn’t Poe tell you what wearing another pilot’s jacket means?” It was the same one who’d originally called out “Nice jacket!”   
“No, he didn’t,” Finn shook his head. “Sorry, I’m clueless.”   
She laughed. “Nice to meet ya, Clueless. I’m Amara.”  
“Maybe you could explain it to me?” He asked Amara. He tried to ignore the other pilots sniggering at him, but it was difficult. He didn’t mean to be funny.   
“Let’s take a walk, buddy,” Amara said. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As they stepped outside into the sunlight, Amara threw her head back, grinning. “Isn’t it beautiful, Finn? Poe would love it out here.”  
“I guess,” Finn replied with a shrug.   
“So you want to know why they’re all making fun of you?” She asked. “It’s actually a lot less complicated then you’d think.”  
“I’d like to know what I did to deserve mockery, yeah.” Finn said.   
“Okay, well, it’s like this: Poe claimed you.”   
“What?” Finn exclaimed, staring at her, open mouthed. “You’ve got to explain it better than that.”   
“It’s like if…” Amara struggled to come up with an analogy, “If two Stormtroopers swapped helmets. It doesn’t happen often, and it makes some others identify them weird. But everybody would know they each belonged to the other, right?”   
Finn shrugged. He’d never seen it happen, so he wouldn’t know. “Maybe.”  
“Well they would,” she said with an eye roll. “It’s really popular amongst the pilots, especially the ones from Poe’s home planet. Do you know where he’s from, Finn?”  
“Yav-something, isn’t it?”  
“Yavin.” She corrected. “Anyway, it’s popular. Most of the time it’s a necklace, a bracelet, something just to remind them of each other when they’re on missions or something. It’s also a way to make sure everyone else knows they’re taken.”  
“So what you’re saying is that Poe gave me his jacket because he doesn’t want anyone else to touch me while he’s gone?” Finn laughed and shook his head. “Joke’s on you. I found the jacket on Jakku when we crashed. He just never took it back.”  
Amara smiled. “That’s the same thing. His jacket is his status symbol, Finn. He wouldn’t give it up easily.”   
“You’re crazy. He would have told me.”  
“One would think.”   
“Poe would have said something and that’s final,” Finn said, an edge in his voice that made it sound like he had the last word.   
Finn didn’t quite know how he felt about the Resistance pilot. He knew he felt something, he just couldn’t place it, couldn’t specify it. There was a sort of intensity in his mind whenever he thought about Poe, but that didn’t mean he deserved to be claimed. Finn was a being, not an object. He could do whatever he pleased, even if it angered Poe.   
The question was, why would he want to?   
The more he thought about it, the more he began to think that he might love Poe. It was a warped feeling, something he didn’t know if he could back up until he saw him again. It was flimsy.   
He was flimsy. He was unstable, unreliable. He’d been a Stormtrooper for Force sake. Poe wouldn’t want somebody like him anyway, Amara had to be making a big deal out of nothing.   
Finn groaned, redrawing Amara’s attention.   
“Is there something wrong?” she inquired with a wry smile.   
For a moment, a split second of his mind playing tricks on him, the smile reminded him of when Poe would plaster that goofy grin on his face and call him buddy and pat him on the back.   
“I…Uh…”  
“It’s Poe, isn’t it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Now that I told you, you’ve gone and started over thinking it.”   
“Not on purpose.”  
“No, not on purpose. Poe just has that effect on people. He’s got that smile that can bend anyone to his will.”  
“You sound a little love-struck there, Amara.”   
“Not as much as you look.” She leaned her face back again, absorbing the sun. She was almost majestic looking. “They’ll expect me back.”

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

“Rey, can I ask you something?” Poe asked, sitting across from her on the ground.   
“You already did,” she replied, smiling.   
Poe sighed. “This is important.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“So you know my jacket?”   
Rey nodded. “It’s very nice.”  
“I mean the one I gave to Finn.”  
“That one’s nice, too.” Her eyes squinted for a moment. Poe had grown to know that look: Rey was thinking. “You know, I almost can’t remember it.”  
“It’s been a long time.”  
“It has,” she agreed. “Anyway, your jacket.”  
“Right.” He glanced down at his hands before returning his eyes to her. “If he’s awake, they’re probably making fun of him. I told Amara to explain it to him.” He cut himself off. “Do you know Amara?”  
“Longish black hair? Tall?”   
“Yeah.”  
“What exactly is she explaining?”  
“So the jacket thing? It’s a status symbol for a crude, implied system. But the thing about giving my jacket to Finn…”  
“Everybody thinks you’re dating?”  
“That’s what I’m afraid they’ll think.”  
“Are you afraid they’ll take it badly or Finn will?”  
Poe rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know.”  
“What kind of reaction do you want from Finn? Because I could tell you right now what it would be, if I wanted to break his trust.”  
“I want him to…I don’t know, okay? I just don’t want him angry.”  
“You like him. A lot.” Rey said.  
“Yeah.”  
“Like, enough to maybe l—“  
“Say it and I’ll—“  
“You’ll what? You need me, and Finn wouldn’t be happy if you did anything to me.”  
“That’s cruel.”  
“You care what he thinks.”  
“I guess.”  
“Admit that you’re completely in love with him.”  
“Rey, I’ve been in love with him since he rescued me. I’ve just been excellent at keeping it in my head.”  
“Good.”


	3. Homecomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey come home

Poe and Rey landed back at base nearly a year after they left.   
The pair, along with the other pilots that had been with them, were greeted with a mass of people the moment the touched the ground.   
But Poe didn’t care about all of these people, he only cared about Finn, lying alone in the sick bay.   
He pushed through the massive crowd of people and made his way towards the sick bay, only to find Finn’s room empty and sterile.   
“Where is he?” Poe shouted. Only the worst had come to his mind. Finn must have been dead. He had to have been dead. Otherwise—  
“Relax, Poe.” He hadn’t even realized someone had followed him in.   
Amara.   
“He’s okay. Really. Just asleep.” Amara said.   
“Where?” Poe demanded.   
“He’s been staying at my—“Poe pushed past her and left for her compartment. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

“Finn!” He shouted, walking inside Amara’s compartment. He’d had the key for ages. “Finn!”  
When there was no response, he walked into her bedroom, fearing the worst yet again.   
But would it really be the worse if Finn had found someone he loved and cared for? Even if it wasn’t Poe?   
He shook that thought out of his head with a laugh when he saw the empty room. Of course Finn wasn’t in love with Amara. She wasn’t his type.   
And then the laugh felt wrong.   
Finn wasn’t in her compartment at all. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Finn was a little disappointed when he couldn’t get through the crowd to Poe and Rey. He knew that they’d want to see him just as much as he wanted to see them. Although, he had been a little upset to find them gone when he’d first woken up, but he was over it.   
He saw Poe’s X-wing touch down to his right and he wheeled around, attempting futilely to fight his way through.   
“Poe!” He screamed, seeing his friend appear. Of course Poe hadn’t heard him over the roar of similar cries in the crowd. Of course he’d be drowned out.   
He slumped lower when he saw Poe tear off in the other direction with a fury. He must have been off to find someone more important than Finn was.   
But Rey was still there, and the crowd had dispersed more after Poe left. It was easier now to get up front to Rey.  
“Rey!” He called, trying desperately to get his friend’s attention, to make sure she didn’t want to ignore him too.   
She looked up upon hearing her name and a grin spread wide over her face, accompanied by a sprint towards him with open arms. “Oh my! Finn!”   
She embraced him tightly and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Finn, I thought you were still in your coma!”  
“I woke up a few months ago. I thought you knew.”  
“They didn’t tell us.” She said. Finn could have sworn he heard a hint of bitterness in his voice.   
“I missed you guys so much.”  
“Where’s Poe, Finn?” Rey asked. “I thought he was going to find you.”  
“Well, I’m right here. I thought Poe was going to find his girlfriend or something.”  
“Poe? Girlfriend?” Rey snorted. “Sure.”  
It had been a stretch. Maybe he had to debrief with the General.   
“Sorry.”   
Rey stepped back, looking him up and down. “He’ll be glad to know you’re still wearing that damn jacket.”   
“The jacket?”  
Rey’s eyes went wide as she realized what she’d said, and then quickly tried to cover up her folly. “Well, yeah. He liked that jacket, you know.”   
Finn smiled. “I like it too.” 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Where is Finn?” Poe demanded.   
Amara regarded her friend coolly, “I assure you he’s alright.”   
“Where is he?”  
“It’s not exactly my job to babysit your boyfriend, now, is it?” she sneered.   
“Amara, please!”  
“Why do you need to see him so badly? He’s not going anywhere. He’s been waiting for you to get back since—“  
“Poe!” He wheeled around at the sound of his name being called.   
That voice…  
It was so familiar that he almost thought it could have been…  
“Finn!” Poe shouted back. Finn crashed into him at full force, throwing his arms around him.   
“You’re safe,” Finn whispered.   
“Of course I am.” Poe said with a smile.   
“Why’d you have to leave me like that, man? My favorite pilots just gone?”   
“I couldn’t sit around and wait for you to wake up. It would have driven me mad.”   
“Why?”  
Because Poe loved Finn. Because he’d felt helpless just sitting by his bedside and watching him decay as time wore on. Because Poe wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss him and fix everything, but it didn’t work that way. Because Poe needed to distract himself from thought of the beautiful Finn, the things he could have done, the ways he could have touched him…  
But Poe wasn’t stupid enough to say that, instead saying, “I wasn’t made to sit in a room, Buddy.”  
And Finn wanted to tell him that he knew that better than anyone. That his adrenaline addiction was almost his favorite part of Poe, along with pretty much every other part of him. He wanted to say that he loved him more deeply and unconditionally than anyone else ever would.   
But he didn’t. Finn hugged him tighter and said, “Well, don’t do it again.”  
“Don’t go into another coma and we won’t have a problem.”  
“Don’t send me out without backup.”  
“That’s not on me, Finn.”  
“It’s not on Rey, either. It’s just a fact.”  
Poe bit his lip. “You’ve got a point.”  
Finn smiled, and Poe realized exactly how glad he was to be home. “Still wearing my jacket, I see.”  
“Yeah. Did Amara tell you what she told me?”  
“About what?”  
“The jacket. The fact that you gave it to me.”  
“Amara like to make things up.”  
“People were making fun of me for it, Poe.”  
“They’re just jealous, Buddy, don’t worry about it.”  
Finn nodded slowly. “Yeah. ‘course they would be. You’re a stud.”  
“Now you got me blushing.”  
It was really just playful banter. They both had to convince themselves of that. Of course, they were both taking it a little out of the point of banter, but it didn’t bother either of them.   
All it really did was make everyone around them sure that they were secretly dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peekaboo!  
> Okay, so there's probably only five chapters to this, unless it somehow extends into a longer fic, which it doubtful at best.


	4. The Reason Poe Always Came Back Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe comes back tired, and very late only to find...Finn.

“So the jacket thing,” Finn started.   
Poe had already given him a spot to sleep in his compartment, citing reasons that began with “A.” He liked having the extra company, he insisted, and he really didn’t mind Finn’s sleep talking. He secretly found it kind of endearing.   
“What about it?” Poe responded from the table. He thought Finn had long since dropped the subject, but apparently he hadn’t.   
“It’s just that…Well, I wanted to know if you actually knew the significance when you gave it to me.”   
It was a loaded question. Poe could sense there was something more on his friend’s mind, something he didn’t really want to get into at the moment.   
“Of course I knew the significance,” Poe said carefully, “but it’s not like I care. You found my jacket. You saved me from the damn troopers. I owed you one.”  
“So it wasn’t because…”  
“No,” Poe responded, just a little too quickly. He wanted to admit to it, finally, after repressing it for so long, but it had become something just too easy to deny. Ever since he returned from his failed mission to find Kylo Ren people had been cornering him and questioning him about Finn.   
He didn’t lie to them, of course, but the easiest thing to say was always, “No, we’re not dating. No, nothing’s going on between us.”   
Poe knew his friends had been driving them together as much as possible. Rey had demanded he eat with Finn instead of with his flight crew. Amara had insisted that he take Finn into his compartment due to problems out of her control. Even the General seemed to be poking fun at his inability to have Finn by pairing them together every chance she got.   
One day, he finally had enough and pulled Rey aside, saying, “This is becoming ridiculous, Rey.”   
She feigned innocence. “What are you talking about?”  
“So help me, Rey, I need you and Amara and everybody else to stop pushing us together. I don’t like it. It reminds me that…that he doesn’t want me like that.”  
Rey had the audacity to laugh. “You don’t see it, do you?”   
“What?”  
“He wore your jacket even after he found out what it meant. He could have given up on us coming home, but he waited along with the rest of them in that crowd. He woke up for you, Poe. Don’t you see that? Nobody else visited him in the sick bay but you and me, and he’s not in love with me.”  
“He’s not in love with me, either.”  
“He wanted to be claimed by you, Poe.” She blurted. “That’s why he kept wearing it. Instead of throwing it out, or stuffing it in a box, he wore it proudly. He knew that it meant nobody but you could touch him, and yet he didn’t seem to care. He’s already yours, Poe. He’s been yours for a while.”  
Poe shook his head. “That’s not true. He just liked the leather.”  
“Have you talked to him about it?”  
“Not really. I mean, yeah, but I always just end the conversation.”  
Rey folded her arms. “I think you should talk to him. It’ll be good for you both.”

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Poe didn’t really see Finn, let alone have time to talk to him, for several weeks. He’d gotten his head chewed off by General Organa every day since his return for not coming to her immediately after he landed, and then she would poke fun at him for his infatuation with Finn, and then they would get down to business. Poe would only get back late, so late that Finn would already be asleep.   
Poe would stand there and watch him for a minute or two, sleeping still, like a rock, on a pallet on Poe’s floor.   
Poe had offered Finn a bed. He even offered Finn his bed, but Finn had declined.   
One night he came back late enough that he didn’t even want to change before sleeping. He stopped near Finn just in time for his exhausted mind to register a soft moan of “Poe.”  
Finn wasn’t awake. Nowhere near it, in fact. Poe knew about his sleep-talking tendencies well enough. There were nights that it would keep him up until almost dawn.   
“Oh, Poe, yes, right—oh...” Finn moaned.   
And that woke Poe right out of his stupor. “Oh,” Poe muttered, his eyes going wide. “Oh!”   
It made him uncomfortable suddenly, like he’d stepped in on an intimate moment before two people who weren’t, it appeared, Finn and Poe’s dream-selves.   
He crept out of the room and carefully into his own. He could still hear Finn through his door and that alone was enough to make him need a very cold shower. He stripped his clothes off, even if he didn’t want to, and hopped into the shower. The water drowned out Finn’s noise quite well, but it couldn’t cleanse them out of Poe’s head.   
He’d become very hard, very quickly, and sincerely hoped Finn would be done when he got out. After all, this was his compartment, and he refused to feel like he had to hide in it. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When he clamored out some twenty minutes later, he was startled to find Finn, very awake and shirtless, sitting calmly on Poe’s bed.   
Poe rushed to cover himself with a towel. “Uh…”  
“Sorry, I heard the shower and it just kind of,” Finn made an unrecognizable gesture with his hands, “woke me up.”   
“Sorry, buddy,” Poe said.   
“It’s okay.”   
“Anything else?”  
“I just was having a dream and I…”  
Poe knew Finn kept talking. In fact, Finn talked for another ten minutes, but Poe didn’t hear it. He was just trying really hard not to show how inadvertently aroused he’d become, and also how much he didn’t want to hear about his sex dream, whether he was a participant or not.   
“Poe, are you okay?” Finn looked up at him, concerned.   
“I—Yeah, I’m good. Very good. I’m so good you don’t even know.”   
“You don’t seem okay.”   
He had to be hallucinating. That’s why Finn’s face was getting closer. That’s why he could feel a hand against his chest, his cheek. That’s why—  
“Poe, snap out of it.” Finn was standing right there, his face so close Poe could have kissed him.   
“I’m just really tired. I’ll talk to you in the morning. I have to, uh, you know.”  
Puke? Get dressed? Take another shower? All would have been valid answers, as Poe did all three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheh I feel kind of mean right now, I don't know why.  
> Anyways, next chapter will be super cute. I swear.


	5. The One Time Poe Was Glad He Had A Big Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe talked and for once it turned out okay.

“Paperwork?” Poe looked over Finn’s shoulder at the paper he was writing furiously on.   
“Boring stuff. Mostly so I can get my own compartment. Part of it is so I get myself a job.” Finn answered with a shrug.   
“You don’t like staying here?”  
“Of course I like staying here, but I’m kind of a burden. You don’t need me on the floor of your place all the time. It’s fine.” Finn flashed him a quick smile and went back to studying his paperwork.   
“Is it hard?”   
“Not really. The only part I’m having trouble with is the last name part. I don’t actually have one.”  
Poe bit his lip trying to keep himself from saying what he said anyway. “You could just use mine.”  
Finn eyed him cautiously. “What are you asking me?”  
“I’m not.”  
“You’re not what? Because that sounded awfully like…”  
“That’s ridiculous. I’m too busy to think of stuff like that.”  
“Yeah, so am I.” Finn cleared his throat. “So, are you serious about letting me use your last name?”  
“Nobody else but me is using it. And I wasn’t planning on giving it to anyone else.”  
“Were you planning on giving it to me?”  
Poe sighed. “I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.”   
“I don’t think so, Poe, you’re going to explain.” Finn commanded. Poe could get used to Finn being demanding.   
“It’s complicated. Really complicated.”  
“Make it uncomplicated.”  
“I, uh,” Poe let out a small, nervous laugh, “I really like you Finn, but—“  
“I really like you, too.”  
“Not like this, Finn. It’s like I got thrown into hyperdrive and you’re the endgame. Except I left the endgame a long way behind me.”  
“You mean…”  
“I fell for you. Hard.” Poe shook his head. “But I’ll get over it. You have paperwork to fill out.”  
Poe stood and left his small compartment for the fields. Maybe he’d run into Amara or Rey on his way there. His mind was swimming with everything he should have said, but didn’t. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

“Thoughts, Dameron? They suck,” said a soft voice. It was the same, sarcastic Amara it’d always been. “Problem with the kid inside your jacket?”  
“You could say that.”  
“Didn’t like being claimed by a hot commodity?” She asked.   
“I can’t tell. I’m getting mixed signals here, Mar.” Poe said. He stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at a rock on the ground.   
“I could talk to him, but I need to know how you ruined it first.”  
“Oh, you’re going to love this,” Poe said with a bitter smile.   
“I am?”  
“He was filling out paperwork to become a proper member of the Resistance, and you know he doesn’t have a last name…”  
“You didn’t!”  
“I told him he could use mine.”  
Amara should her head, caught somewhere between amused and disappointed. “Dameron, you got yourself quite the mess to clean up.”  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like that, and then I ended up telling him.”  
“Telling him?”  
“About how I feel.” Poe took a deep breath. “About him.”  
“Oh.”  
“It’s not good, Amara.”  
“I can tell.”   
“Help me pick up the pieces?”  
“Always.”

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rey caught up with him while he was fixing up his X-wing, BB-8 beside him making all sorts of noise.   
“You’re quiet,” Rey mused.   
“Always have been.”  
“No,” she argued, “you talk too much normally. This isn’t like you.”  
“Well, telling people I love them isn’t either,” Poe replied grumpily.   
Rey sucked in a breath, “Oh, ouch. Finn?”  
Poe nodded.   
“Not good, Poe. Not good at all.”  
“I know that.”  
“Why aren’t you back in your compartment?”  
“He’s in there.”  
“Exactly.”  
Poe stopped messing with his X-wing. “What?”  
“You should be in there getting hot and heavy with your boyfriend instead of out here being angsty. Why are you out here being angsty, by the way?”  
“I thought you were following.”  
“Following what? You told Finn you loved him, you didn’t have a make out session, now you’re pouting. To be fair,” she said, pondering this, “Finn’s probably pouting too.”  
“Why would Finn be pouting?”  
“Because you didn’t have a make out session! I thought you were smart,” she said as she shook her head. “My instincts must be bad.”   
“What?” Poe exclaimed.  
It suddenly seemed to don on her what was going on. “You didn’t actually talk to him, did you? You probably ran out like a ninny.”   
“You could say that.”  
“I say you should get back in there and kiss him. Take him to bed. I don’t care, just get him back.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“He loves you, idiot.”

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Poe felt like he spent more time than not screaming his friend’s name. “Finn!”   
Finn hadn’t been in the compartment when he got back, so he set out searching the rest of the place.   
“Finn!”   
“Finn!”   
“Poe,” General Organa stopped him midstride as she appeared in front of him from around the corner, “what’s this I hear about Finn taking your last name?”  
“Do things really travel that fast?”  
“Finn gave me his forms. He’s listed as Finn Dameron on them. Care to explain? I don’t remember a ceremony taking place.”  
Poe sighed dramatically. “It was an accident, okay? That’s all. He just didn’t have a last name so I suggested he use mine. Nothing more, nothing less.”  
“Poe.”  
“What?”  
“It’s okay, really. If you’re entered as spouses there are certain things that would be allowed that wouldn’t be otherwise.”  
“Like what?”  
The General’s eyes glinted knowingly, “Cohabitating for one. Also, he would be allowed privileged information if you ended up in the sick bay.”  
“Oh.”  
“It’s really alright. But you should talk to him to make sure he understands.”   
“It seems I’ve lost him, at the moment.”  
“That can be fixed.”

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Less than three hours later, Poe and Finn were sitting in an uncomfortable silence across the table from Leia.   
She coughed gently before speaking. “So, you understand the possible consequences of taking his name, Finn, do you not?”  
Finn turned to Poe. “It was an accident, Poe, I swear. You said I could so I—Why are you laughing?”  
“Because I don’t care about me. I care about you. You can’t be with Rey if everyone thinks we’re married.” Poe replied.   
“I don’t want to be with Rey,” Finn scoffed. “Not that Rey isn’t amazing.”  
“Oh, well—“  
“I want to be with you. And to be honest, I always imagined doing this for real instead of just in paperwork.” There was a spark in his eyes. “Consummation and all.”   
“I would absolutely do this for real. I’ve wanted that for a while.”   
“So, how does tonight sound?”  
Poe laughed. “I love you, Finn Dameron.”  
Finn kissed him, his seal of approval, witnessed by General Organa. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for suffering all the way to the end with me. Love ya! *blows kisses*


End file.
